


Half-crazy

by Evil_likkle_Bitch



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 1990s, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Bottom Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak is jealous, Eddie kaspbrak wants to fuck, Eventual Smut, Firsts, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Stanley Uris, Government can suck my dick, M/M, POV Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier & Henry bowers, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Needs a Hug, They're watching you, Top Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_likkle_Bitch/pseuds/Evil_likkle_Bitch
Summary: "He can't be one of them, he wouldn't be able to be here.""Help...me." Is the only thing I'm able to get out."Shit, we gotta t-take him to R-Re-Rich-Richie." A boy with brown hair picks me up and runs me outside to the abandoned building.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Henry Bowers/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey honey you could be my drug  
> You could be my new prescription  
> Too much could be an overdose  
> All this trash talk make me itchin'."
> 
> "We had bigger problems then homophobia."
> 
> \------
> 
> (everyone is brainwashed by pills apart from the losers)  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0YCDJH3qlpJSIxAOx0aA9I?si=CbB6-LD1QraTxbra3k8MHQ

I wake up to another dark day. The black of the sky makes it seem like its still night time but I knew it wasn't when the clock rang at 7 o'clock. Sighing, I sit on the edge of my bed and dry swallow my pills. They taste of metal and raw fish.

I slowly pull on my clothes and lay back on the bed, wanting to stay there. My eyes don't close and I decide I need to eat when my stomach groans. 

Sighing, I grab my backpack, I walk into the kitchen and start to eat my bland banana. 

The light from outside my window blinds me as I sit on the table. A smile stretches on my face as I stare at the sun. The banana taste sweet against my tongue and the birds sound as if they're singing their sweet songs into my ear.

I pass my sleeping mother, I can't remember the last time I had seen her move from her seat on her large, leather armchair. I ride to school, almost high on happiness. All the students are already in their seats, apart from a few kids wandering around. I seems as if I'm watching myself go through a normal day. 

I forget what I'm doing as I'm doing it, as if someone is shutting me down just to power me up again seconds later. At lunch I eat, but my food taste bland and I feel as though I'm eating air, but I know I'm not as I watch my hand raise food into my mouth. 

I sit at table full of people, everyone's table seems to be the same, apart from one in the corner. I try to walk to this table. I feel as though gravity is pulling to my old table.

But I don't want to go there.

I almost feel sick as I sit at a table of rebels. The government called them that. The Rebels, people who refused to take the pills that have been pushed unto us as soon as we were able to read. 

Nobody seems to know why but they don't work on old people and most people who refused to take them disappeared eventually. 

I understood why but I didn't understand why people kicked up stink about it. Everyone did it, it couldn't possible affect people that much, otherwise there would surely be more rebels.

But as I started to sway slightly on the lunch bench with The Rebels I began to doubt what I've been told my whole life.

A dirty blonde haired boy waves a hand in front of my face.  
"Hello? Are you okay?"  
My neck feels stiff when I try to turn to him. So I stay still, trying to swallow my vomit. "I think he's one of them." A boy with dark skin and purple makeup whispers to the boy. I could bearly see him in the corner of my eyes as my vision blurred from my tears. 

"He can't be one of them, he wouldn't be able to be here."  
"Help...me." Is the only thing I'm able to get out.  
"Shit, we gotta t-take him to R-Re-Rich-Richie." A boy with brown hair picks me up and runs me outside to the abandoned building.  
My head begins to shake back and forward frantically. 

I can't. I'm not allowed. I'm gonna die. 

The boy pushes the door open with his backside and I watch The Rebels chase after him. He walks in a old rusty classroom, the sight of it make the vomit raise in my throat, a boy with black curly stands quickly at the sound of the door opening.

He was sitting at the bottom of a tree that has grown through the building.  
"Richie!" The boy shouts above me. The rest of The Rebels pile in the classroom. "He's- he's sic-"

At the sound of me being sick I unload my lunch on the pretty boy's shoes. He groans, "How lovely."  
The boy places me at the tree, "I think he's just got a stomach bug, guys." The boy now known as Richie tells them. But I can hardly register his words as I dry heave and it leaves my throat sore.

"No, he's one of them."  
"So?"  
"So? He walked to our table Richie."  
"You're being dramatic Bill, it was probably just a mistake."  
"Rich, he said help me." The dirty blonde haired boy tells him. I didn't realise how bigger these people looked compared to me. I looked malnourished compared to them. 

Richie turns to look at me with his eyes slitted. "We think he's one of you Rich." The boy with purple makeup told him.  
"I'm... Not... A... Fucking... Rebel." I say between breathes and coughing.  
"You sound like one." Richie tells him.  
I immaturly stick my tongue at him. 

Tears fills my eyes at the pain that erupts from my stomach. "What's... Happening?"

Richie sits on his knees, next to me and grips my hand in his own. "What did you do?"  
"I was," I close my eyes and leans back slowly, "tired of being controlled."  
Black fills my vision as I fall into a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey honey you could be my drug  
> You could be my new prescription  
> Too much could be an overdose  
> All this trash talk make me itchin'."
> 
> "We had bigger problems then homophobia."
> 
> \------
> 
> (everyone is brainwashed by pills apart from the losers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You really shouldn't bite your nails, do you know how much bacteria we carry under our nails?" I tell him, feeling sick at the sight of him biting his nails. No matter how cute he was, it was disgusting.

When I waken I struggle to open my eyes. All I could see was darkness.

Was I blind?

I wasn't blind was I?!

"Oh my god, I'm blind aren't I?" I mumble. Someone shushes me.

"Calm down."

It's Richie, the boy with the pretty eyes. He wipes liquid on my eyelashes and my eyelids using his thumb.  
I push myself up with my hands and open my eyes. Leaning against the trunk of the tree I ask him, "you lot are The Rebels, right?" 

"You say that like we're the only ones, anyway we call our selves the Losers Club." 

"That's a shit name." 

He chuckles. 

"You- you know a lot, don't you? About the pills? And why I got sick? " 

"Yh but we're can't-" 

"BULLSHIT." A voice interrupts him, the person barges through the double door and dramatically struts in. 

"How long have you been listening Stanley?" Richie asks him. 

"Richie you can tell him, he's one of-" 

"You and your gullible belief in everyone is gonna get you killed." He interrupts. 

"At least I won't die a virgin." He laughs.  
Richie mocks him, "Haha very funny, penis breath." 

"You know it, Prick." He says. "Tell him what happened." He says looking me in the eyes. His gay was kinda intimidating. 

I turned to Richie, "I took the pills this morning, it was sunny." I tell him, noticing the dark shade of the sky that peaked through the broken, rusty blinds. 

Richie rolls his eyes, "You think it was sunny, it wasn't actually sunny." 

I shake my head, "It was definitely sunny." 

"I'm telling you it wasn't." 

"And I'm telling you it was." 

"So fucking stubborn." He says. 

"Anyway, it was a normal school day, everyone was in class and music was playing softly." Richie rolls his eyes at what I say, as if he's heard the story before. 

"And at lunch, it began to get cold and I didn't want to sit at my table. And I saw this table at the back with people laughing. Everyone else seemed dead compared to them and I wanted to sit with them but it felt impossible and took me ages to make steps towards the table. I panicked as I felt my body drag me back to my table but as I sat down at the table I felt sick."

Richie nods his head as I speak. He Bites his nails as he thinks.

"You really shouldn't bite your nails, do you know how much bacteria we carry under our nails?" I tell him, feeling sick at the sight of him biting his nails. No matter how cute he was, it was disgusting.

Richie gives me a annoyed look. "Look Stan, none of this proves shit. Okay? Now get get this motherfucka out and home. Make sure nobody sees you with this fool."

I give him a dirty look. Okay, he wasn't that cute.

"You're the fool, Richie." Stan tells him, standing up and pointing at him with his pretty black nails. "I'm getting Bev."

Richies eyes widen, "No! Don't get Bev." He tells him as he walks out the door.

Richie sighs and leans against the trunk of the tree which I haven't been able to move from.  
"This is all your fault you know." He tells me.

I roll my eyes at the no longer attractive boy, "whatever, you're an arse hole and as far as I can tell deserve everything you get."  
I wasn't attracted to douches. 

"Ouch, bitchy much?" He says dramatically playing a hand over his heart.  
"What's your name?" He asks less aggressively, I ignore him, I really didn't feel like catching feelings today. 

"So what, you puke on my shoes and steal my heart at the same time but you won't tell me your name?"

I look at his shoes, dry vomit plastered to his dirty white vans.  
"Oh my fucking God, can you please change your shoes." I cry, feeling sick at the image. 

"Can't. These are my only pair." 

I didn't understand, if you only had one pair of shoes wouldn't you look after them? 

"You are vile." 

"Yh, well I couldn't clean them because I had to make sure you didn't choke on your own vomit in your sleep." 

I blush, "How long was I out?" I ask. 

"About an hour." 

"Thanks for making sure I didn't die." 

Richie smiles cheekily and holds out a hand, "It was a pleasure..."

"Edward." I say placing my hand in his, shaking it. 

"Nice to meet you Eddie." He winks. Okay, maybe he was pretty hot.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey honey you could be my drug  
> You could be my new prescription  
> Too much could be an overdose  
> All this trash talk make me itchin'."
> 
> "We had bigger problems then homophobia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Far out, man." Richie says holding out his fist. Stan scrunched his nose in disgust, "Nobody says far out anymore, you dirty hippy."

"What the fuck Richie?!" A very British voice asks. A woman with curly short hair in a tight leather suit walks through the door. Her greenish blue eyes were a beautiful contrast to her black eye makeup. She wore chains and knives on her hips and thighs.

Richie rolls his honeybrown eyes at her.   
"What Beverly?"  
"What?! What do you mean what?!"  
"Look Bev, it's too dangerous to just assume he's one of us." He says to her. He lowers his voice to a whisper, "Henry's gang have disappeared."  
"They're trying to kill us. All of us. They'll kill him if we don't help."   
Richie shrugs his shoulders laying back on the trunk of the tree, "that's a chance I'm willing to take." 

Bev watches as my eyes widen, she smiles softly. "I'm right next to you, I can hear everything you're-" 

"The more of us there are, the easier it be to destroy-"   
"Bev, you don't actually think that we can-"   
"of course I do, I know we ca-"   
"Can you guys stop cutting each other off? I'm not getting any of the details and it's really annoying." 

Richie gives me a deadpanned look. "You just cut Bev off."  
I cross my arms, sulking. "She cut me off first." He rolls his eyes at me. 

Our staring is interrupted by metal screeching. Bev drags a metal chair behind her and places it in front of us. Richie stuck his fingers in his ears to block the screeching sound. Dramatic. 

"Listen up, dumbasses!" She shouts. Three boys enter the room, with bored faces their presence seems to fill the room. 

"Where is everyone else?" She asks. "They-they've probably g-gone to eat, Bev." The boy who carried me in says. He was cute. A muscular boy and a angry woman walks in seconds later, "Is there a reason you've interrupted us Beverly?" She asks.   
"I wanted to introduce a new member." She explains. 

My eyes widen when I realise she was talking about me. The old woman nods at me, I stare her in the eyes. Old people were so angry. She leaves the room and I let out a shaky breathe. 

Fuck. 

"Guys this is... Urm." She mumbles as she realises I never gave my name. "His name is Eddie." Stan tell them.

Ummm, when did I-

"And I guess Richie is giving him lessons."  
"Yh, I guess. He's pretty small, Richie would be the best option. Also he's the smartest, apart from me obviously."  
The muscular boy scoffs.   
"He's small but mighty." Richie tells them, I smile.  
"You're obviously not smart if you believe Richie is the smartest." Stan tells Bev as he sits next to me.   
His butterfly nails were so pretty. 

"All that smokes gone to her head, Stan." The muscular man mumbles.   
Him and Bev seemed older. "If you want to keep your tongue, I suggest you shut the fuck up Ben." 

Ben rolls his eyes, "Why you lying baby? I know you love this tongue." He says cockily, pulling her down for a kiss.

Ew, heteros.   
I mean-   
what-  
Jesus this is a lot to go through in one day.  
Damn it, I said jesus. 

I didn't even realise Stan was painting my nails until he roughly used a pad to scrub off the overflowing multicoloured nail paint. He draws a peace sign on my nails carefully.   
"Mad skills." I mumble, admiring my nails.   
"Far out, man." Richie says holding out his fist. Stan scrunched his nose in disgust, "Nobody says far out anymore, you dirty hippy." Stan tells him. Richie gasps dramatically, I laugh at Richie's face. "Dumbass."   
Richie sticks his tongue at him. 

"Mike." Richie whispers to the black boy. Jesus, there's like five black people in this town- damn it, I did it again. Richie fist down repeatedly, I look at him. What a dope. "What are you doing dumbass?" Richie looks at me like I'm the dumbass. He turns back to Mike, "Hit them." He whispers."With the book." 

Mike throws the massive book at the kissing couple's heads while looking Richie in the eye. He watched evilly as terror covered Richie's face as the chaotic scene unfolded before them. 

"What in the fuck?!" Bev roared. Pouting innocently Mike points a finger at Richie, "he told me to do it." 

Bev turns around and glares at Richie angrily. Richie trips over his words as he tries to explain, "I-I just me-meant a tap, like a small tap on your head." 

"S-s-starting to sound l-like Bill there, man." Stan says from beside me.   
Bill throws a pen at him that hits his nose and distracts him from my nails. "Oh fuck you, man." Bill says.   
"I knew he wanted to suck dick." Richie says, snickering. Bill aggressively throws a handful of pens at him which hit his face and my forehead. 

I throw the two pens back at him, "Stop throwing pens airhead."   
Bill glowers at me and dangerously flicks a pen at me, hitting me directly on my nose.   
As I sit in shock Richie collects the pens around his feet and screams, "Pen War." Whilst hurling pens at both Mike and Bill, he gets a book to the face. I hurry to grab the pens from his limp arms and throw at the two dumbasses. 

Bev scoffs at the sight of us all throwing pens at each other and turns back to make out with her boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write my chapters on wattpad and didn't realise i haven't uploaded this one on here yet. I recently realised who short these chapters are but uno, i do be tired I'm trying to write some smut and some harringrove fic at the same time so...

I hiss at the muscular teen above me injecting the needle in my vein. He mutters a shy 'sorry' as he takes the needle full of blood out of my wrist and out of the cold room. 

Richie climbs clumsily over the metal table to place pink plasters on my wound until it sticks on my skin. I smile gingerly when he grins widely at me. 

Bev softly runs her finger up my right arm which is covered in goosebumps. The cold metal table sat in the back of the room which I've not been allowed to leave, is the one I sat at with the red head and the grinning boy. 

"Do you want a jumper Eddie?" Bev asks sitting up scraping her wooden chair against the dirty squeaky floor.   
"Obviously he wants a jumper Beverly. He's so small I'm surprised he hasn't up and died from frostbite yet." Bev rolls her eyes and storms out the ugly, cold room.

"Thanks Bev." I called out to her as she leaves the room. 

I turn to Richie, screwing my face at him. "I'm not that small ass face."   
And he looks at me boredly with his pretty eyes and says in the most sarcastic voice, "sure." 

Bev enters the room grumpily and hands me a dirty Gap jumper. I cringe at the slight of the cherry red dusty jumper and gently place it on my shoulders.   
Beverly smiles gently at me, "sorry its the only one I could find in Richie's messy as shit room." 

"It's fine Bev, really. Thank you."   
It smelt like him. Lemons.   
"Why are you thanking her? It's my jumper!" I stuck my tongue at him.   
Once again, Stan stormed in the room. "No honey, is that what they have you wearing?" Stan pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs as he closes his eyes. "Do you guys hate him or something?" He asks them dramatically. Bev rolls her eyes, "Don't be utterly stupid Stan, it's the only one Richie had." 

"Ohhh," He says as a look of understanding covers his face, he winks at me, "Well this just won't do Eddie spaghetti." 

"Don't call me that." Richie smirks at me and Stan just ignores me.   
He hands me a fuzzy, light blue jumper and says, "This is one of my favourite cashmere jumpers but I think it makes me look pale, anyway I think you could rock it." 

Smiling, I hesitantly take the jumper from his soft hands. Careful not to ruin the soft fabric with my tainted hands. "Not my usual colour but thanks." 

He smiles widely at me and sits besides me, I put his jumper on and leave Richie's one on my cold legs, I lay my head on his shoulder as Bev causally brings out her banned book from under the table. Richie sulks as Bev reads 1984 outloud, words flow from her mouth and stick to the wall of my brain, plastered there. 

She says, 'Until they become conscious they will never rebel, and until after they have rebelled they cannot become conscious,' and stops to highlight the quote.   
The quote leaves a dirty taste in my mouth, I didn't know much but I already didn't want to know anymore. The familiar taste of fear sticks in my mouth as the words replay in my head, my eyes connect to Richie as one word repeats. 

Rebel.   
Rebel.   
Rebel.   
Rebel Eddie. 

"Where did you get that book from?" I ask loudly, lifting my head, interrupting Bev. Bev's eyes widen in fear and she closes the book, "Ben got it for me." 

"Can I get one?" I ask sheepishly, I thought about how I'd have to keep it here or Ma would probably call the police on me but I didn't say that. 

"I- yh, yh I'm sure Richie could get you one the next time he, Ben and Mike go out."

"Only if I get paid in sweet, sweet kisses,"he winks, " I don't come cheap honey. "  
Ignoring him and the blush that had settled on my cheeks from him, I ask "Go out?"

Bev sighs, "I- I'd really like to answer all your questions Eddie but we really can't until we do a lie detector test." 

I glare at her, grinding my teeth. "Then what the fuck are we waiting for?"

"The- The rest of the losers?" She says sounding unsure of herself.   
I exhale harshly, "I'm- I'm sorry I didn't mean to swear."   
"He did." Stan says slyly listening to the conversation while lying on the table with his eyes closed. Richie smirks sinfully, "I have a feeling we're gonna see a lot more of that," He remarks, "or at least I hope." 

"Oh it won't be the end of it believe you me."


End file.
